Twilight Time
by sN0w
Summary: Draco goes out for a little night stroll intending to bug Harry but things turn out differently when you see it in a different light.


Instead of writing my other H/D rated R fanfic I got distracted and wrote this one. Sue me I'm easily distracted...Maybe that's why I have a hard time finishing my fanfics .

Disclaimer: I don't own The Platter's song or any of the Harry Potter characters so don't sue me...OR I'll eat you. RAWR!

------

_Heavenly shades of night are falling, it's twilight time  
Out of the mist your voice is calling, it's twilight time  
When purple-colored curtains mark the end of day  
I'll hear you, my dear, at twilight time  
  
Deepening shadows gather splendor as day is done  
Fingers of night will soon surrender the setting sun  
I count the moments darling till you're here with me  
Together at last at twilight time  
  
Here, in the afterglow of day, we keep our rendezvous beneath the blue  
Here in the same and sweet old way I fall in love again as I did then  
  
Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me like days of old  
Lighting the spark of love that fills me with dreams untold  
Each day I pray for evening just to be with you  
Together at last at twilight time  
  
Here, in the afterglow of day, we keep our rendezvous beneath the blue  
Here in the sweet and same old way I fall in love again as I did then  
  
Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me like days of old  
Lighting the spark of love that fills me with dreams untold  
Each day I pray for evening just to be with you  
Together at last at twilight time  
Together at last at twilight time _

The way the moon reflected through his perfectly tanned skin kept me captivated and awestruck. I couldn't help but sit there with my jaws hanging open and my eyes widened. All of that urging to tease him and bug him disappeared with this one single glance of him. How could it make me feel this way? It felt as if it was the first time I was seeing him, which was really not true. I see him at the hallways all the time, but I've never had an urging to touch him. Not the way I'm thinking about now.

His emerald eyes were focused in an oblivion of space. I couldn't quite tell what he was looking at because all my eyes wanted to focus on was him. My brain was telling me to snap back into reality and push him down the lake, but I just stood there completely entranced by him.

I started to bite my lower lip, holding back the other urge to touch him. What was he doing outside so late anyway? And where's his faithful sidekick, Weasel and that mudblood Granger? Aren't they glued together or something?

A cold gust of wind suddenly blew by, making the hair on my arm stand up. I crossed my arms around my chest, hugging myself to keep warm. A truly absurd thought of him keeping me warm started to invade my thoughts causing me to shudder. Part of my brain hated the thought and wanted to hit myself for even thinking of such a thought, but there was that part of me that liked the idea of his wide hands creeping up my robes and wrapping me in his warm embrace.

"You perverted git!" I found myself cursing well..at _myself_ aloud. I even threw in a pinch in my cheek just to wake me up. It did wake me up but didn't do me good because when I turned my head back up he was right there looking at me intently with those emerald eyes.

"Malfoy?" His vacant expression started to contort to anger. Who wouldn't be angry? I've been there for Merlin knows how long and gazing at him like a schoolgirl. Not that he knows I was gazing. I'm hoping he doesn't.

I gathered myself up together and planted my smug face back on. "What do you want, Potter?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Umm..." He fingered his tousled hair like some kind of...God. "Shouldn't _I _be the one asking _you_ that?" His deep, rather sensual I have to admit, voice emphasized the words so well I felt like I was going back to my trance.

Before my eyes went back to its gazing mode, I managed to put a frown back up on my face. "I was just walking around, Pothead. Why are you going to send me to Azkaban for that?" His gentle face suddenly turned to displeasure as if I had said something that ticked off his nerves.

I wanted him to answer back and hear his voice again but instead he gave me a quick look and left. Nothing. Not even a 'hmph' or a 'Fuck off Malfoy'. He just turned around, with his robes perfectly carried by the wind. It gave me a feeling of emptiness and guilt inside. Why did I have to torture him like that? I mean besides the fact that I've always hated him. Couldn't I just change that for one night? Couldn't I at least admire him for just one night? I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist to hold myself back from punching myself.

I felt like I should have left after that and give him back his privacy and preserve my pride. I was really very close to moving my feet back up to the castle, but it was if they didn't want to. I just stayed cemented there still gazing at him. I felt so stupid for not moving, afterall there was no more reason to stay there right? It was just Harry Potter, an arch enemy I'm meant to kill one of these days, not someone I'm supposed to..._fancy. _

I bit my lower lip harder as if it could bleed and contemplated on what to do. If he didn't know I was gazing at him then, he probably does now. Even if he did, he didn't seem to show any sign of being annoyed by my presence. The Boy-Who-Lived went back at the edge of the lake and continued his oblivious staring at nothingness. And what was the Son-of-the-Death-Eater doing? I was gazing at him. No...Gazing would be a very school-girl thing to do. Something that Malfoys don't do.

I was _lusting _for him. Something that a Malfoy would do.

The wind got colder as I stayed there, cemented at the ground. My legs were frozen and paralyzed. They didn't want to move. _I _didn't want to move. All I really wanted to do was stay there all night and look at him. Those thoughts of rejecting the idea of touching him were pushed at the back of my head. All I wanted to really do was run to him and taste every part of him.

My breathing started to increase along with the beating of my heart. My right leg decided to act like an idiot by moving forward. In some ways my brain wanted my leg to stay and just admire at this rare beauty from afar. Why couldn't my body feel content with that? I knew that if I moved any further my life would be ruin even if I did get what I wanted. Apparently, my legs didn't care because they kept slowly moving forward towards the edge of the lake.

It was like chaos in my brain as I inched closer to him. I could reach my hand out and be able to touch him. I would be able to touch him for the first time. Before my hand could reach his shoulder his head quickly turned at me with a surprised expression plastered on his gentle face.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked with a bitter tone. It almost broke my heart to hear that bitter tone. I wanted to taunt him and push him down the lake but that was all gone now. I felt so stupid for having tha urge to hug him.

Blood was rushing up my brain and my pulse was racing like crazy before, I opened my mouth out for reply. "I..." Despite of all the adrenaline in my body at the moment it was all I could say. My mind was blank. No words wanted to come out of my mouth. I could feel cold sweat slowly dripping down my spine as the tension between the two of us grew. His right eyebrow raised at me as I continued to look for words.

"What?" He repeated again with an annoyed tone.

They say actions speak louder than words. Well, then I guess I'd just have to scream an action out to speak for me. My trembling, right hand reached out for him and I quickly pulled him into my embrace. Both of my arms didn't want to let go. He tried to kick his way out of my embrace but I just endure every method of resistance from him. I didn't want to let him go.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU PERVERT!" He screamed out those words into my ear as he continued to work his way out. I wasn't going to let go of him. Just this one night I'll ruin my life.

When his energy died down and he was gasping for breath I raised his chin. "Let me ruin my life." He looked at me with fear in his eyes. I felt horrible for causing him that fear but my face was millimeters away from him and I didn't want to turn back.

As soon as my lips touched his, it felt like the way I imagined it would be. It was..._perfect. _When you kiss someone you've always love but never knew it feels like being born again. Nothing else matters. My hand found its way to his head as I stroked his soft, dark hair. I pulled him tighter towards me to make this kiss deeper. I was surprised and delighted to find that he didn't resist anymore. Infact as my tongue played with his, he softly moaned to it. His wide hands slowly crept on my hair, slowly stroking it as we kissed under the pale moonlight. I didn't care if my life was ruined. I got what I really wanted for the first time.

I was rather startled when he pulled away from the kiss. I expected him to punch me or push me down so I backed away a little bit. Instead, he started crying. He was about to fall down but I caught him in my arms. I made him cry. I was a horrible little person who makes people cry!

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I couldn't stop repeating my apologies to him. I didn't intended for him to cry.

The Gryffindor boy took a deep breath before opening his mouth to talk. "I...Thank you Malfoy." I didn't quite get what he meant but in between all of the tears flooding his face was a smile so gentle that made me forget who I was.

I embraced him back and this time his arms were wrapped around mine too. I wasn't quite lusting for him anymore. I was...inlove with him. Malfoys don't quite fall _inlove _but it doesn't hurt to be the first.

"I'm the first Malfoy to fall inlove you know." I told him as I lifted his head up to my view. "So you better make being first worth it." I grinned at him before I lifted him up for another kiss. This time he didn't resist, in fact he buried himself in it like the way the clouds slowly did to the moon as midnight stroke.

-o-o-o-o-

_Ding, dong, ding. _The gentle ringing of the clock outside the Common Room caused me to sit up with my eyes wide open and my body drenched in cold sweat. As my eyes slowly opened I looked around and found myself at my dorm. It was dark and all I could hear was Crabbe and Goyle's disturbing snores.

"A dream..." I touched my lips and looked around me. It was still the same. I was still Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's arch enemy, not lover.

Even if it was just a dream it disappointed me greatly. I wanted it to be real so bad that I forgot it can never be. The thought lingered in my mind that I couldn't sleep anymore. It was already midnight and everyone was asleep but me because I was drowning myself in self-pity.

I slowly slid my legs off my bed and put on my Slytherin robe. "Damn dream." I cursed under my breath. I gently walked towards the window, not wanting to wake anyone up. As I moved the curtain gently the bright, full moon shone through our window, illuminating our room slightly. My eyes gazed at the dark lake that overlooked the common room. Then suddenly my dream played back in my head. I could almost feel Harry's touch in me, making me shiver slightly.

As my eyes wandered around the school grounds a small figure stood over the edge of the lake. I squinted my eyes as a small light of hope popped in my head. "It's him..." I whispered as the window fogged up.

I quickly closed the door of our common room as I crept out the school grounds. It wouldn't hurt to ruin my life for one night.

A/N: I meant for this to be a little longer but here it is, short and sweet. Don't like it? Too bad.


End file.
